Melting Ice
by changerswriter
Summary: -'Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel.' Elsa looked up and saw her reflection. Her hair was frazzled, her lips white from biting them, trying to stop,stop,stop, her eyes dilated- the eyes of an animal in danger. "Anna. Go."- Anna confronts her sister in the Ice Palace only to be struck a deadly blow by Elsa. See their last bond as sisters. Warning: Anna death.


**I hope you all enjoy my little spin on Anna's death. *Evil smile* Thanks for the read!**

Elsa stood with her hip against the rail of her ice castle. Her delicate hand closed in a fist around the top. She hissed. _No. _Her sister was cresting the hill- you could see the ginger hair a mile away when there was only whiteness as far as the eye could see. She was walking alone, plowing through snow knee deep, her face set in a determined expression.

_Why are you doing this? _Elsa questioned, angry and scared. _Why can't you just stay away? _The Snow Queen retreated from her perch and closed the balcony doors behind her. She could never truly close the light of day out in this place; the light refracted against walls almost endlessly until the light's strength petered out. It created a truly amazing effect. Like living inside of a kaleidoscope.

Knock. Knock. The doors swept open. Elsa sat curled in a corner of her "room", and heard the sound of boots stepping on ice. "Whoa." At this, the older sibling smiled slightly. She pushed herself to a standing position. Better to face this head-on. She needed to tear the bandaid off. It would hurt, but it had to be done. Before she hurt someone else.

Elsa descended the steps with shaking shoes, but the instant she was in Ana's line of vision she found herself putting on the familiar mask. _Conceal. Don't feel. _It hurt. It hurt to put her newfound freedom back into place, folding it up and locking it in a box inside her body.

"Wow. Elsa? You look amazing. And this place- just- wow." Anna smiled unabashed at the taller woman.

"Thank you," Elsa breathed. Her resolve almost fractured- her sister thought her palace was _beautiful?_

It took almost no time before Elsa was running back up her stairs. Running from what? Responsibility? Pain? Elsa didn't know. But she wished to God her sister would stop following her!

"Please don't shut me out again!" _I didn't want to shut you out. _

"Please don't slam the door." _I won't, I won't. _Elsa looked back with fearful eyes and continued running, heels clacking on the icy steps. Anna was gaining on her, though she didn't know how.

"Elsa, stop! I understand. I'm not afraid!" _How could you _ever _understand this? I don't even understand it! _

Elsa reached her bedroom and it seemed her desperate flee came to an abrupt halt. There was nowhere else to go. Anna shoved the door out of her way and confronted her sister.

"Come home. There's snow- everywhere! We need you to stop this winter."

"E-everywhere? Stop it? I don't know how!" _No, no, no. Conceal. Don't Feel. Conceal. Don't Feel. _The powers bubbled at the surface of her skin. _Repress it. _ _I'm not free. I can't ever be free. _ The thought alone made her turn from her little sister and a strangled noise ripped from her throat.

"Elsa, Elsa, it's okay! We can work this out together!"

The temperature dropped and small snowflakes started falling to the ground. Within a few seconds, they were lightly swirling. _Conceal. Conceal. Conceal. Stop it. Stop feeling. Don't Feel. _

_"_Anna. It's not safe here." The words stung Elsa's tongue. How many times did she have to tell Anna to leave? To stay at the other side of the door? Why did she have to be cursed with these powers?

"No. I'm not leaving." Anna decisively walked closer, to which Elsa shied away, all the while the snow growing in size and ferocity. Anna's braids started whipping and stinging her face.

_Conceal. Don't feel. Conceal. Don't feel. _Elsa looked up and saw her reflection. Her hair was frazzled, her lips white from biting them, trying to stop,stop,stop, her eyes dilated- the eyes of an animal in danger.

"Anna. _Go._"

"No," she yelled over the screaming wind.

"I can't control it! I can't! I can't!" At that moment, all the pent up frustrations and sorrow since the time she was eight burst out of her. Her dad forcing her away from her sister. The bittersweetness of Anna slipping cards under the door on her Birthdays without their parents' knowing. Mom. Dad. Their death. The pain of not being able to attend their funeral for fear of hurting someone. Hurting Ana.

Elsa found herself clutching the wall panting.

A choking sound alerted her that something was wrong. First to meet Elsa's gaze was the layer of spikes that jutted from the floor outward and around her. Then Ana.

"El-sa." The voice sounded confused and hurt.

_No. _

Anna was leaning against an icicle, her knee trembling violently. An icicle had pierced her body, just through the ribs and under her heart. She could see it poking out the back of her shoulder. Her lips were slack, arms dangling.

"Ana!" The icicles melted immediately and water splashed on the ground. Anna fell heavily to the floor, face down, blood staining and lapping on the watery floor.

"Anna! Anna, no!" The Snow Queen ran to her sister, worried it was too late, it's too late, it's too late.

Weak puffs of breath steamed from the younger girl's mouth. Elsa struggled at pulling her sister into her lap. She was a deadweight, and the melted ice dragged at her dress, greedily trying to pull her back.

"Anna. Anna. I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa rocked Anna, holding the girl to her, trying to stem the heavily flowing blood with her hands. It was sticky and warm against her forever cold hands.

"Anna…" Anna's mind fumbled to process what had happened and she looked down at the quickly reddening dress. It took a few seconds to put two and two together. It was her blood. She registered hands clutching at her, a body shaking and rocking her. Anna looked blearily up at the person holding her. Who would be holding her? "Oh," Anna croaked.

"Anna, I'm so sorrry. This wasn't supposed to happen to you!" Elsa bit back tears, already accepting the fact. Anna was going to die. There was too much blood, they were too far away for a doctor. And it was Elsa who would be her killer.

The girl was so much smaller in death, as if the blood that was leaking out of her had filled up all of her body like a balloon. Her normally peachy skin was a frost-bitten white, her lips hued blue.

Anna laughed quietly, her breath hitching in the process. "…Yo-you're t-touching me." The girl raised her trembling fingers to touch Elsa's cheek. The queen held her hand there with a blood-soaked one and choked.

Elsa looked at her ungloved hands, touching Anna so plain and for the first time since…all those years ago.

Anna laughed quietly again, smiling so sweetly. Slowly, her hand started to slip from Elsa's grasp. Her eyes dimmed and a last puff of steam escaped her mouth.


End file.
